Conociendote
by Hachiko455
Summary: Un pequeño niño de 8 años se escondio para llorar solo...pero al parecer no seria por mucho que calleran esas lagrimas.  Mala introduccion xD...ChibiespañaxChibiromano


Se recomienda antes de empezar la lectura leer estas indicaciones

-…- (hablar)

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

Canción de Aleks Snteck- Mas de mil años

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[FlashBack]**

_Han pasado dias_

_Algunas semanas_

_Hace tantos besos y no se quitan mis ganas_

_Y tuvimos miedos que se volvieron ancias_

_Pero tu sonrisas regresaron mi esperanza_

-Shikisio- se escuchaba una pequeña maldición de un niño de 8 años-

Estaba solo, su madre había fallecido y su padre se había ido a la guerra junto con el abuelo de el y su hermano menor.

-Maldizione estoy solo-se sentó algo resignado en una roca cerca de un pequeño lago-

Rara vez alguien se acercaba a ese lago…y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción

_Tu me vuelves a enamorar_

_Cada dia un poquito mas_

_Esta vida y la que vendra_

_Tus encantos no paran de brillar_

Un pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas, pasaba por ahí. Calculando la estatura y todo tenia alrededor de 10 años, iba feliz de la vida y pronto escucho un llanto…un llanto que no podría consolar ni la más mínima alma pura y sincera. Este sin mas se acercó y pudo ver a menor acercándose peligrosamente

-Di-disculpa –se lo dijo algo tímido-

-el otro seguía llorando a mas no poder, nadie le podría consolar. Lo que quería es que alguien le amara y se quedara con el, si no es que unos minutos tal vez podía ser toda la vida-

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Y auque pase el tiempo mas te voy Queriendo_

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Como niños otra vez_

_Como la primera vez_

_Que en los labios te bese y me enamore_

-Di-disculpa…niño?-se acercó a este poniéndose en frente-

A continuación el otro levanto la vista con lágrimas y este se escondió para que no le viera. El otro lo había visto y quería consolarlo, posando sus manos y abrazándolo.

-Joder que haces déjame-le decía grosero y con sentimiento-

-Quiero que dejes de llorar-esbozo una sonrisa sincera-

-levanto d nuevo la vista viéndolo- tu…tonto no tienes nada mas que hacer que estarme jodiendo?

_Han pasado meses_

_Miles se segundos_

_vamos renaciendo y tus caricias son mi rumbo_

_Y en vidas pasadas_

_Cuando te buscaba_

_Justo en el momento despertabas en mi almoada_

-rio levemente el ojiverde- que simpático eres…ne~ me llamo Antonio y tengo 10 años, como te llamas tu? –le limpiaba las mejillas al otro con una sonrisa-

Al parecer Antonio no quería molestarlo quería saber que problemas traía y tal vez aconsejarle para verle sonreír aunque no fueran amigos ni nada…

-Mi chiamo Lovino-se limpiaba también- y tengo 8 años –se dejo hacer por el otro- y te dije que dejaras de joderme maldizione

_Tu me vuelves a enamorar_

_Cada dia un poquito mas_

_Esta vida y la que vendra_

_Tus encantos no paran de brillar_

-Perdona Lovino, pero es que te escuche llorar y penseque tenias algo malo-le miro tiernamente abrazándolo- ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te aflige?

Lo había notado y pronto Lovino se maldijo miles de veces pero quería que alguien lo escu… JODER alguien le estaba haciendo una broma al parecer lo habían escuchado y se lo mandaron, como sea no dudo en aceptar el abrazo sentándose a su lado…

-E-es que mi madre recientemente acaba de fallecer y mi padre y mi abuelo se fueron a la guerra, separándonos a mi hermano y a mi-lo decía de nuevo en lagrimas-

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Y auque pase el tiempo mas te voy queriendo_

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Como novios otra vez_

_Como la primera vez_

_Que en los labios te bese y me enamore_

Antonio le miro preocupado y pronto lo aferro a él notando un rulo en su cabeza…

-Ne~ veras que pronto tus seres queridos regresaran y te dirán cuanto te quieren fusososososo~

-En serio crees que hagan eso…-se limpiaba- pero tal vez querrán a veneciano primero antes que a mi –dio un gran suspiro desasiendo el abrazo-

Antonio le miro y le tomo del mentón al otro…besándole en los labios levemente…Lovino no hizo nada jamáz había experimentado eso y era nuevo para el…

_Como niños otra vez_

_Sin un antes ni un despues_

_Llenarte de flores y escribirte cartas_

_Con poemas para conquistarte_

-Perche me besaste? –se lo dijo sonrojado-

-Porque a mi me dijeron que a alguien que quieres mucho y lo vez llorar, es necesario darl un fuerte abrazo o un beso –se lo dijo sonriendo algo sonrojado-

Lovino se sonrojo y solo se pego al pecho del otro…en efecto se empezaba a tranquilizar con ese beso…

-Y donde vives Lovino…-

**[Fin del ****Flash Back****]**

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Y auque pase el tiempo mas te 1000 queriendo_

_Llevo tu amor por mas de 1000 años_

_Como novios otra vez_

_Como la primera vez_

_Que en los labios te bese y me enamore_

-Ves Antonio eres un maldito pedófilo-se lo dijo molesto-

-Vamos Lovi no digas eso, solo es un recuerdo-se lo dijo inocente-

-Aun así, eres un maldito…-cuando este se volteo el español le planto un beso-

-se separo de este esperando un cabezazo del otro-

-Estúpido –sonrió levemente para besarle el sorprendiéndolo-

Ambos se miraron al terminar el beso y veían que desde que eran niños esta escena era mas romántica que cualquier otra que pudieran tener…


End file.
